Illegal street racer
by jessiskags
Summary: Summary: Kagome is a street racer at Japan, and is known to be the best in her home country. She goes to America to visit her friend Sango. Kagome meets Inuyasha, the best street racer in America. She is asked to join his gang of street racers called 'Th
1. Chapter 1

**illegal street racer**

Summary: Kagome is a street racer at Japan, and is known to be the best in her home country. She goes to America to visit her friend Sango. Kagome meets Inuyasha, the best street racer in America. She is asked to join his gang of street racers called 'The Demons'.

'_thoughts'_

"talking''

. : Characters: .

Miroku - car parts dealer and repair man, age 18, lives in a condo, single

Sango - gang secretary, age 17, living in an apartment , single

Inuyahsa - owner of 'The Demons', age 18 ( Viper ), lives with Fluffy, single

Kagome - tourist street racer, age 17 ( Dark angel), lives alone, single

**NOW:**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Tokyo, Japan at the Higurashi shrine, when all throughout the home you could hear the sound of a telephone going off.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiii-

Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her pink cordless phone as she lazily reached over for it. She could feel her miko powers sensing to see if it was a urgent call, and indeed it wasn't.

"Huh? What? Hello?" was Kagome Higurashi's groggy response but once she saw the clock on the walls that grogginess was soon replaced with anger, _'Who in the hell would call at 8:45 in the morning?'_. By that time Kagome was lazily climbing out of her very comfortable bed, going over to her walk-in closet, taking out a pair of clothes for today's line of work and walking into the bathroom.

She still had the phone in hand trying to see who the person was that just awakened her, but all she could hear was revving engines. _'Ah! who in the right mind would start racing at the this time of day?'_ Kagome was seething in anger knowing that the asshole on the other line probably did this as a prank.

"Hello? if this is some kind of joke, then i'm hanging up" she was starting to undress when she heard the all to familiar high pitch voice of her friend, Sango. "Kagome! Hi its me Sango, hey I was wondering if you'd like to come over to visit America 'cause the people over here are anxious to meet you?" On the other end of the phone was Sango, at a race with a whole bunch of guys chanting the name "DARK ANGEL" over and over again.

"Sango, w-why do they want to me-meet me?" Kagome stopped mid-way on taking off her shirt, worried on what her blabber-mouth of a friends answer would be. "Its okay Kagome they just want to race you" Sango noticed that her friend sounded a little worried so she answered reasuringly.

"Oh, but why should I go just to race? I mean I have more opportunitys here in Japan?" Kagome smirked smugly cause she just cornered her hyper friend and Sango knew it. But her friends next response was not what she expected.

"Kagome you've heard of the 'Viper' right? Well guess what, he's here in Malibu, California and he's asking for a race with the of-so-famous 'Dark angel'." Now it was Sango's turn to smile smugly, _'That outta get her attention for sure.'_ "Please! Kagome do it for me, I really missed you and I want you here."

"_He's_ asking? Its a guy? Oh, whats his name? Is he cute? Tell me, tell me, tell me." Kagome soon found herself lying back down on her bed giggling like a school girl waiting for the news.

"Well...his name...well it's...''


	2. Chapter 2

**Illegal street racer:** **Chapter two**

Summary: Kagome is a street racer at Japan, and is known to be the best in her home country. She goes to America to visit her friend Sango. Kagome meets Inuyasha, the best street racer in America. She is asked to join his gang of street racers called 'The Demons'.

'_thoughts'_

"talking''

. : Characters: .

Miroku - car parts dealer and repair man, age 18, lives in a condo, single

Sango - gang secretary, age 17, living in an apartment , single

Inuyahsa - owner of 'The Demons', age 18 ( Viper ), lives with Fluffy, single

Kagome - tourist street racer, age 17 ( Dark angel), lives alone, single

**Last time:**

"Well...his name...well it's...''

**Now:**

"Spit it out already, would ya!" Kagome was getting anxious to hear the guys name, she really wanted to know. "Well you know the Takahashi brothers right?" Sango was being very cautious, she knew she was treading on dangerous waters.

_'I wonder why she asked that?'_ "Yea, the ones who own Taisho corporation! What about them?" She was suddenly suspicious on why her friend would bring them up. Sango knew that they were well known in Japan, and that Kagome didn't like little rich boys playing with dangerous stuff. Always using money to get out of trouble.

"Well, one of them wants to see how good you are? So, are you up to it or are ya gonna chickin out?" _'Now I got her by the balls'_ , on the other line Sango was doing a thumbs up sign to none other than Viper signaling that Dark angel would be coming.

"Oh, you are so on. I'll be there by Thursday, and you better make sure to warn that boy to get ready to cry for his mommy when I beat his sorry little ass ok!" and with that Kagome and Sango hung up the phone. Kagome: happy and Sango: shocked to say the most.

**In Tokyo:**

_'Oh I can't wait to meet this guy, I wonder if he's good looking? Eh, no time to think about that right now, I have to get ready for work so I can get over there.'_ With that Kagome was back on track with her schedule.

**In America:**

"Wow she took it kinda well, usually she threats more than one time! Who cares, so Viper we're gonna have to pick up Kagome at the airport on Thursday is that cool?" Sango was trying to confirm this with her boss.

"Yes, anything to get the famous Dark angel here so I can wipe the floor with her? It is a her, right?" Inuyasha asked getting a little suspicious seeing his secretary figdet under his eye sight. He was leaning up against his black Rolls royce just staring at Sango with the radio on.

"Yes she is a girl about my age, with long raven color hair, brown eyes, 5'3, and well...she's quite beautiful to be exact. You'd like her i'm sure of it." Sango smiled reassuringly to Inuyasha. Despite all the glares she's recieved from her amber-eyed, long silver haired boss, he's a decent guy that's way too overprotective.

"Ok"

**In America, Thursday morning at the airport:**

_"Oh, where the hell is she?'_ "Ok lets see 50 black shirts, 20 black pants, 15 black capris, 5 black skirts, 120 black bras, 100 pairs of tube socks, 150 black panties, 2 pairs of black flip-flops, 5 pairs of black lowtop converse and 3 pairs of black vans. Check! Ooooh I can't wait to see Sango, this is gonna be so much fun!" Kagome was sitting down squirming in her seat from excitement.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Kagome felt tapping on her shoulder so she turns around and sees none other than...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! for me, I only got a little bit of reviews and i'd like more. THANK YOU! Oh and, you like my cliffy -nudge- eh -nudge- eh. I knew you did but back to the point, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassse review -pouts-

Bye pplz


End file.
